This is my life after you left
by PiperMcLean351
Summary: Bella Swan . . . sorry, Rosa Have is a 200 year old vampire who has triplets. Carlie . . . Lucy who is married with Seth, you can't say no to an imprint. Jack . . . Jace he is still single ladies! Renesmee . . . Vanessa who is married with her imrpint, Jacob Black but to us now, he is Jake Have just like Seth. But now they are in Forks and of course the run into the Cullens . . .
1. One certain Cullen

**Renesmee's Pov**

"Carlie Swan get down here this instant" mum called.

"But mum I'm tired" I heard Carlie muffle into the pillow.

"Neither ifs nor buts about it young lady we have school today" mum said.

"Fine" Carlie muffled.

I tuned out their conversation and continued listening to music blaring into my ears. I slipped on a purple dress that went just above my knees and put on black flats. My bronze coloured curls were perfect, like they were every morning; I didn't even have to change them. My pale skin brought out my chocolate brown eyes and my full red lips.

My name is Renesmee Jamie Swan and I'm a hybrid. Half-human, half-vampire, I have powers too; I can communicate by touch and make people do things with my mind. I have a sister named Carlie Lillian Swan she has brown straight hair and gold eyes, she was perfect like all of us we couldn't help that, blame the vampire side. But my sister, Carlie, has powers to, she can project both shields, physical and mental which really does come in handy. I also have a brother who is named Jack Simon Swan, he has a mixture of bronze hair with brown streaks and it is in a flick kind of way but not too long or too short. He has brown eyes with gold flecks and his powers are being able to control the elements. I would hate to say it but he is the strongest KID in the family just not the strongest out of the four of us. My mum, Bella Swan is definatly the strongest, she is a vampire with golden eyes but she can have any power in the world, as soon as she thinks it, she has it. It's amazing, mum can change into anything she wants, be everything she ever wanted to be, she can even appear human if she wanted which is why mum is coming with us today, so we can all stay human. Mum can give us whatever powers we want but she doesn't want to give it to us permenantly. Only because she did that once but Jack screwed up and she didn't want him to feel left out.

"Nessie, Jake's here" mum called.

"Coming mum" I called back.

Jake is my supernatural boyfriend, he's a werewolf and he imprinted on me. I have to say I am very grateful for Jack, if he hadn't been born he wouldn't have bitten mum and she would have died. I sighed and left my room with my bag so I could leave instantly.

I walked down the stairs of our new giant mansion in the woods and walked into the kitchen where Jack was shovelling food in his mouth with Jake. Carlie was being polite and eating neatly and mum was just eating. I grabbed some toast and some bacon and put it into a sandwich, I took bits of it but didn't drop a crumb, I didn't want to be dirty. I took sips of my apple juice in between eating and mum started explaining our story.

"Ok so I'm going to be Rosa Have along with Lucy Have" mum pointed at Carlie.

"Jace Have" mum pointed at Jack.

"I kept your name Jake" mum said looking at Jake.

"You Renesmee are going to be Vanessa Have" mum said.

We all nodded.

"We all have our fake certificates from J and so forth" mum said.

"Ok, well do we have different appearances?" Carlie asked.

"Yes" mum said.

"Ok well, can you please change us" I asked.

"Of course, everyone stand in a line" mum ordered.

We did as she asked and she quickly left and came back with a hooded mirror.

"Ok, Carlie you first" mum said.

Carlie stepped forward, we know the procedure.

Then Carlie changed, her hair went from brown to blond and he eyes were a crystal blue, she was still pale with full red lips and had a heart hammering like a bird and she had the same scent of Apples in spring time.

"Ok, Lucy have a look at yourself" mum said.

Mum pulled down the hood and revealed what Car-Lucy looked like. Her breath caught.

"I look beautiful" Carlie said in disbelief.

Carlie doesn't think she looks beautiful even though her Imprinter Seth Clearwater tries to tell her everyday but right now he is back at La Push quickly stopping in for his mum then he is coming back.

"Jake you next" mum said.

Jake stood forward.

Then he changed too, his muscles down sized a bit so he wouldn't scare the students around him but he still had muscles. His skin tone stayed russet and hit hair was a darker black but besides that he was normal.

"I haven't changed you much so I don't think you would see the difference besides your muscles" mum told him.

Jake looked down at himself and nodded.

"Ok fair enough" Jake said.

"Renesmee you now" mum said.

I took a step forward, I didn't feel any different and when I looked down I still looked the same.

"Nessie come look at yourself, honey" mum said.

I hesitantly took a step forward and looked in the mirror and what I saw was perfection looking back at me. My hair was straight but curled a little bit at the end and it was black with a grey streak in my hair. My eyes were an emerald green, I thought I looked amazing.

"Thanks mum" I smiled and stepped back in line.

"Jack come on up" mum said.

Jack stepped forward and changed. He had muscles of course but mum up toned them a bit so he looked like he had something no matter what he was wearing. His bronze/brown hair was changed into a chocolate brown like mum's used to be. He looked good and still smelt like Cinnamon.

"Jace come have a look" mum said.

Jace looked into the mirror and nodded in approval then stepped back in line.

"I might as well show you what I will look like" mum said.

Then she changed.

Mum's black hair went to a light natural blond with brown streaks, her skin tone was still pale like the rest of us but just like us she made some colour appear into her skin and she had a strange heart beat like up. When she opened her eyes they were a mixture of brown and green in the middle like stars with blue around it with a dark blue outline she looked startlingly beautiful and she smelt like freesia. I also realised she had her ears pierced and on one ear she had a double, on at the top and where you get the normal piercing. Mum's earring on her left ear was just a normal stud diamond but on her right she had a dangly earring with a red skull hanging off it which was connected to a gold chain and ended up connected to the other pierced on the top of her ear.

"You look amazing mum" I breathed.

Mum smiled a perfect smile at me.

"Thanks honey" mum thanked.

I then finally looked at her outfit. She was wearing jeans and heels that went with every outfit, mum was always nearly flat chested but I guess she had enough of that. She had around a C cup size and was wearing a top that showed just the right amount of cleavage and had a jumper that went to her waist and she zipped it up halfway.

"If only the Cullen's would see me now" mum laughed.

All four of us growled. We all hated the Cullen's for leaving mum in the FOREST! Leaving her PREGNANT (even though he didn't know). Leaving thinking he was protecting her, yeah right, he made things worse by leaving and I was going to kill him if I ever saw him. Mum we still sad without them but she was highly angry with them all, except for one who had always been there for us.

"Mum, one of them has seen you" Jace smirked.

"Yes, the only Cullen I still like" mum said.

"Well mum whats out story?" Lucy asked.

"Ok, our mum died from cancer and our dad travels a lot so I will dress like him every now and then, so I have a room in here just for him for show" mum said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, well lets go" mum said.

Jace and Lucy ran vampire speed to get their bags and came back a few seconds later, Jake had his over his shoulder as did mum, I had mine on all this time.

We all ran to our cars but mum beat us there of course she wanted to be the fastest thing out there. Mum got into her blue Camaro and we all got into our cars, mine being a silver BMW with Jake sitting next to me. I started the engine and followed behind mum until we arrived at our school. Can you guess where? . . . That's right, FORKS HIGHSCHOOL. Mum thought it would be a good idea to see her old town again and it was definatly greenly but according to mum her human housed hadn't changed over the past 200 years. Everyone turned their heads to look at us, I walked hand-in-hand with Jake to the school office. Jace and Lucy were having a quiet conversation and mum just walked ahead.

Rosa's Pov (Bella's)

I was walking towards the office building in school when I caught a sweet scent, a scent of a vampire. I kept walking into the building but closed the distance between my children and I. (Even Jake, he is married to Nessie after all). I then spoke too fast for any human ear.

"Vampire here anyone smell it?" I asked.

They nodded quickly.

"It smells familiar" Jace said.

I sniffed again and realised he was right.

"Shiitttt, Cullen" Jake mumbled.

I sighed and rubbed my temples together, I didn't need this, not now.

"They won't know it's me, besides I have all of your minds permanently blocked" I said.

All four nodded and we continued to walk through the hall until we found the office. We all walked in and saw a woman with brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and glasses look up at us, she was young. Probably in her twenties, I opened up my mind to I could read everyone's even my children's but I normally just closed them off but I didn't want them to freak out on their first day.

_'These people are beautiful' the woman thought._

"Hi, can we have the schedules for the Haves?" I asked.

She nodded and started rummaging through papers on her desk and gave us five sheets for timetables and locker combinations and locks. I looked down at my schedule.

Schedule

Period 1: English

Teacher: Ms. Frud

Period 2: Biology

Teacher: Mr. Webster

Morning Tea

Period 3: Drama

Teacher: Mrs. Hith

Period 4: Maths

Teacher: Mz. Samar

Period 5: Art

Teacher: Mrs. Pritchard

Lunch

Period 6: Music

Teacher: Ms. Luke

Period 7: Sport

Teacher: Mr. Hefry

I sighed and saw that I had each class with at least one of my kids, they seemed to also.

"What locker number do you have?" I asked them.

"I have 64" Nessie said.

"I have 65" Jake said.

"96" Jace said.

"93" Lucy said.

"Well I have 35" I sighed

At least my kids had another one near them.

"Ok, well let's get ready for first class" I said.

We all headed our separate ways; I looked down every number until I found mine.

"There, 35" I mumbled to myself.

I sure am glad I had enrolled the kids early.

I walked up to my locker and did my pin and it swung open. I shoved all of my books in there the students thoughts were really starting to get on my nerves. So I blocked them out. I kept my English and Biology books in my bag and lent against my locker.

"Excuse me are you new here?" I heard someone asked me.

I turned my head at a human pace and saw someone I had missed so much next to me but he didn't seem to recognise me.

"Yes, I'm Rosa" I said.

"Hmm . . . I'm Jasper Cullen."


	2. How did you know his name?

**Bella's Pov**

Oh shit Jasper, of course he would talk to me, because I smell exactly like Bella and I have a heart beat like my children!

I quickly grabbed his arm and swiftly led him down the aisle with every staring at us, probably because I was holding onto a Cullen arm and they never had the guts to do that because he was taken and so forth . . .

I pulled him outside and near the forest line where we could talk in private.

"Think about something else while we talk" I commanded in my different voice.

"Ho-How did you know about that?" Jasper asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just do it please" I begged.

Jasper sighed but nodded. I blocked it just in case. I then let myself change back into Bella. Jasper looked at me in shock then quickly hugged me.

"Bella, what are you doing in Forks?" Jasper asked.

"I wanted to see how home was doing" I told him.

"But Edward might find you and you might lose it and kill him" Jasper said worryingly.

"Jasper, he won't know it's me as long as you don't think it" I said.

Jasper huffed.

"Fine but how have you been over the last 50 years?" Jasper asked.

See, Jasper and I lost connection 50 years ago when the Volturi had arrived, he came and helped and explained it all, now the Volturi were extended family.

"I have been good the kids have new looks but you find Nessie when you find Jake" I told him.

"Come on lets go back before Alice comes looking for me" Jasper said.

Edward's Pov

I walked into school today with my new girl, Lisa but she wasn't Bella. She had the looks and the style and the clumsiness but she definatly didn't have the personality. I saw Jasper getting dragged outside by a very pretty chick that smelt like freesia . . . wait, freesia? I haven't smelt that since Bella and it was an amazing smell. I sighed but kept walking with Lisa under my arm but I was listening to Jasper's thoughts then suddenly it was blocked from me, literally he blocked his mind from me, I could no longer hear it and Alice looked worried and seemed to be searching for Jasper.

"Edward where is Jasper?" Alice asked.

I shrugged.

"Tell me where he is" Alice hissed too low for human ears.

"I don't know his mind is blocked from me" I whispered back fast.

"Jake stop!" I heard someone cry.

I turned to that voice and saw a guy swinging a girl around in his arms while she was giggling. I looked at them and that Jake kid seemed familiar, he looked like one of Bella's old friends . . . he looked like Ephriam Black but he is definatly dead and so would his son, Jacob Black and he wouldn't be a werewolf would he? Then I caught his scent and crinkled my nose in disgust, smelt like wet dog.

"Werewolf" I muttered to Alice.

Jake stopped swinging the girl in his arms around and she looked over at us.

I saw a girl with black hair and grey streaks looking at us with piercing emerald green eyes and she smelt like frangipanis that had just bloomed and she smelt nice. She was pale as pale as a vampire and it seemed she had many layers of skin her heart beat like birds, too fast to be human but it definatly wasn't a vampire. What was she and why was she hanging out with a werewolf, didn't she know how dangerous that was.

That Jake kid walked up to me.

Lisa looked him up and down and was ogling him but he ignored her.

"You stay away from my family, especially my wife and we will be fine bloodsucker" Jake said.

"Sure mutt as long as you and your family don't hurt mine" I glared.

"I can't promise that, I don't control the kids or their mother" he said.

"What kids?" I asked.

"None of your business" Jake said.

"Well I can't promise you anything then now can I" I smirked my cocky grin.

"Listen to me and you listen hard, you will promise for Bella's sake you will not touch my family" Jake snarled quietly.

My grin fell off my face.

"Bella . . ." I trailed off.

"Ugh, Eddie again, Bella seriously we have been over this Bella is dead and you have all this right in front of you" Lisa said using hand gestures for herself.

"I see why you picked her, you both suit each other" Jake said.

I wanted to growl at him but I just locked my teeth together.

Then Jasper came running in with the chick behind him.

She went up to Jake and started whispering in his ear.

"Jacob, come on, Nessie would be disappointed besides he isn't worth it" she said directing those words to me.

"Rosa, look at what he has done to you" Jake or should I say Jacob exclaim.

"I'm glad he did because otherwise I wouldn't have the life I have right now" Rosa whispered soothingly.

Then the chick from before came over and started to pull him away.

Eventually those two disappeared from my vision but two more people came up.

"Mum, come on, don't do it" the girl whispered from behind.

"Jace take Lucy outside all I am going to do is have a talk with him and then I will go to class" Rosa said.

The boy, Jace, dragged Lucy down the hallway and I got one thing from her.

"You hurt her, you die" Lucy whispered then was gone.

I smiled at Rosa which she didn't return.

"I'm Edward Cullen" I said seductively.

I have no idea this girl really attracted me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know who you are, Bella Swan told me all about you" Rosa said.

"Y-You know Bella?" I asked flabbergasted.

Rosa scoffed.

"Know her? I'm the one who killed her" she smirked with an evil glint my eyes.

Jasper's mind was still blocked but I could see from his face he was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Not funny Jasper" I hissed.

Rosa and Jasper turned to each other and high-fived.

"Um, am I missing something here?" Lisa asked in a nasial voice.

"Um, yeah, can you like stop like talking like um this" Rosa mimicked.

Lisa huffed.

"Eddie are you going to let her treat me like that?" She pouted.

I know if I didn't Lisa would be sooo mad at me.

"Leave her alone" I hissed.

"What? Leave her alone just like you left Bella alone or just stay away?" She asked with a smirk.

Jasper was laughing quietly and Rosa seemed to be holding it in.

"Brother!" I heard Emmett call.

I turned around and Rosa stiffened.

"Hey, who's this chick?" Em asked.

"None of your concern Emmett Cullen" Rosa snapped.

I looked back at her confused and she was glaring at Emmett. But that's not what confused me, what confused me is that she knew his name.


End file.
